Exposed metallic surfaces, such as steel and aluminum, are subject to corrosion, rust, hydrogen embrittlement and wear flash erosion. Typically, these surfaces are protected by painting, cladding, coating or electroplating the surface. These methods, however, require frequent reapplication and are subject to flaking and separation of the protective layer from the substrate surface at the junction of the protective layer and the substrate.